Love Me Like You Do
by Jackiiiieeee111
Summary: continuation of 8x13 If/Then, MerDer, Mertina friendship, Meredith and her parents, hints of other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. As you may have read in the summary this is a continuation of the episode 8x13 If/Then. This is a MerDer story but it will also deal with Meredith and Cristina's friendship and the relationship between Meredith and her parents.**

 **I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes. I'm from Germany and English isn't my first language. I just know what I learned at school and what the dictionary told me!**

 **The title of this story is based on the song 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding because this is my favorite song and I just LOVE the lyrics!**

 **I've already written the next four chapters in German (I'm also posting this on a German site. ) but I need to translate them. This will take a few days because I want to start to write the next chapters, too.**

 **I hope you will leave some reviews because I'd love to know what you think about this story!**

 **Now I'm going to shut up and let you start reading.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

Slowly Meredith woke from her sleep and opened her eyes. The very rare Seattle sun blinded her and immediately she closed her eyes again. Her head hurt like hell!

 _God! How much Tequila did I have?_

She remembered to have gone to the bar with Cristina after they had buried the hatchet. Everything that had happened after Cristina had left the bar was blurred. As her headache had subsided a little she opened her eyes again. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She was lying in a bed. Not _her_ bed...

 _Where the hell am I!? What happened!?_

It was only then she realized that she was naked.

 _Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!_

What had she done? Yesterday, she had been engaged, and today, she woke up naked in a stranger's bed! Slowly she turned her head to see who was lying next to her in bed.

 _Oh my god! McDreary!_

She had slept with her boss! Her _married_ boss who is going to be a _father_! Vaguely she remembered that they had talked yesterday evening. But how they ended up here was a mystery. Her memories only seemed to return slowly. As fast as possible, Meredith climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. She searched the floor for her clothes when she heard a sleepy voice coming from the bed.

"What's wrong?"

 _Crap! He woke up!_

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek rubbed his still sleepy eyes. He definitely had a hangover. But he's used to it by now. Lately, the alcohol was the only thing he could count on. But it was the first time that he woke up naked and with a woman in his trailer. He looked back to her. She had wrapped a blanket around herself, holding her clothes in one hand. Her hair was rumpled from sleep. Or sex. He couldn't remember everything. Slowly, she started to blush. Apparently, the whole situation was quite embarrassing for her.

 _She looks really good if she isn't wearing her pink clothes._

It was only now that he realized what he had done. He had slept with the daughter of his boss! And on top of that she's _engaged_! Now the blush crept on Derek's face. The whole thing was quite uncomfortable for him, too. He didn't want to destroy a relationship and hoped that she and Karev wouldn't get problems, just because he thought that he needed to distract himself so that he wouldn't have to think about his failed marriage.

"Ahhhhm..."

He didn't know what to say. This was a bit too much for him. His gaze fell on his alarm clock.

 _It's already late!_

"Do you have to...ahhhh...work today?", he stuttered. He had today off.

"No, but...I really should go. That was a really stupid idea. I don't know how this could happen but I don't wanna be a homewrecker, and now...and the baby..."

He could see she struggled with the thought that she destroyed his marriage. She didn't have to be afraid that she might have destroyed his marriage. _He_ felt guilty.

"You're not a homewrecker. Addison and I are getting a divorce. She goes back to New York. I need to feel bad. After all, you're engaged!", he said.

"I...what? But...she can't...the baby..."

 **Meredith Webber**

She was completely confused. How are they going to raise a child if they lived thousands of miles away from each other?

"The baby is not mine. Mark, my best friend who was like a brother to me, is the father. Apparently, the two of them had an affair.", he said while his expression darkened.

Meredith was shocked! The whole thing reminded her of her own situation that was similar. And he felt bad because he thought she was engaged!

"I'm really sorry. But you...You...don't need to feel bad because of my engagement. It no longer exists. He slept with my best friend. That was it for me."

Surprised, he looked at her before he answered her.

"I'm really sorry. Apparently, they cheated on us in the same way. I don't wish that to anyone." She could see in his blue eyes that he meant it.

 _Wow! Were his eyes always so blue?_

"Yeah. I really have to go. Even if I'm not a homewrecker, you are still my boss! If someone would find out..."

"Don't be afraid. I won't tell anyone about it. And you can call me Derek. But only if I can call you by your first name, too!" he said with a dazzling smile.

 _That smile!_ , Meredith thought and she felt that she once again blushed.

She could not refuse him anything when he looked at her like that.

And he had made it the whole time. He just wanted to be polite and ask.

"Ahhhm...okay...ahhh..."

"Derek," he said and held out his hand.

"Meredith," she replied while she shook his hand. She felt how her body reacted to this touch.

"Meredith.", Derek repeated and smiled at her. He no longer looked like McDreary.

She felt a smile forming on her lips. Her name never sounded so beautiful.

 **Derek Shepherd**

 _She has a beautiful smile!_ , Derek thought before Meredith's quiet voice broke through the silence.

"I should go now."

 _No!_ , he screamed inside his head.

"Why don't you come back here and we pick up where we left off?"

He could see that that was probably the last thing she had expected. After all, they were both just separated since yesterday and he was her boss. On top of that, her mother was _his_ boss. But he couldn't just let her go. He didn't know what it was. Was it her eyes that couldn't decide whether they wanted to be green or gray? Or the flowery scent of her hair, still stuck to the pillow? Or was it her smile that lit up her whole face?

He didn't know it. The only thing he knew with certainty was that last night was fantastic and he didn't want her to go.

Apparently, she didn't know how to answer. She was overwhelmed. So Derek simply continued to speak.

"I mean...last night was fantastic! And we are both single. I could use a little company and distraction and I think you, too. No relationship or something like that. Just a bit of fun and company."

 **Meredith Webber**

She stared at him with her eyes wide open and said the first that that came to her mind.

"You're my boss! If someone in the hospital would find out...!"

"Nobody has to know. Just you and me. We won't tell anyone. As long as we're careful, no one will know."

Meredith saw his hopeful look.

 _He wants_ me _! Not April or anyone else._

Her gaze wandered from his hair to his face and to his naked torso. The rest of his body was hidden by the blanket but the memories of last night were slowly returning and she knew what was hidden under the blanket.

She never noticed how good he looked! But no one wanted to be near McDreary for too long.

 _Not McDreary!_ , she thought, _McDreamy!_

Meredith looked at Derek, and dropped her clothes, which she hold in her hand the whole time, to the floor.

 **Derek Shepherd**

As soon as she dropped her clothes she let the blanket fall to the ground. Derek scanned her naked body with his eyes and he could feel how his own body started to react.

Slowly, Meredith climbed back on the bed and he could not avert his gaze from her.

"Is that a 'Yes'?", he asked with a husky voice.

"Yes," breathed Meredith and that is all he needed. In a quick movement, he had her pressed into the pillows and was over her. His lips met hers and everything around him was forgotten. In this moment, the feeling of naked skin on skin was everything that counted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And I have the second chapter for you!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad that you like my story so far. I'd also like to thank everyone who is following this story! You guys are amazing!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and leave some reviews.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

"Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat.", Derek asked two hours later.

"No, thank you. I have to go home. My parents will be wondering where I am."

"You still live with your parents!?"

She could see the surprised look in his eyes.

"Long story. But I'm sure I have to listen to a typical 'Ellis Grey speech' because I wasn't home all night.", replied Meredith embarrassed.

"Your mother is the devil himself. That she is so good with Addison shows it all. But, nevertheless, she has no right to give you a lecture. You're a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

 _He's right! I'm letting her manipulate me way too much!_

Meredith thought of all the times she had done what Ellis wanted her to do. No matter if she wanted it too or not. If it were up to her, she wouldn't be living at home anymore and she would have never decided to choose cardiology. She didn't recognize herself anymore! For years, her mother willed her to do the things she wanted and over and over she destroyed a piece of her until she became a person she never wanted to be.

 _This stops right now! I don't let her dictate my life anymore!_

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek watched how Meredith's thoughtful facial expression changed. He could see a determination in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"This stops now! When I'm home I'm going to tell her that this can't go on like that!", Meredith said.

Quickly Meredith jumped out of bed and gathered her things. Faster than Derek could look Meredith got dressed and rushed to the door. Just when she wanted to open the door of the trailer, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey! How do you want to get home? As far as I know your car is still in the hospital parking lot.", he called out to her.

Meredith stopped her arm halfway to the door handle and turned to him.

"Damn, you're right! Do the taxis drive all the way up here?"

"Of course. How do you think we got here last night?", he answered amused but then he was serious again, "But you don't have to call a taxi. I can drive you home."

"Isn't your car at the hospital, too?"

"No. I took a taxi yesterday morning. I...ahhhm...was not really able to drive." Normally it didn't matter to him what others thought about his alcohol consumption. But in front of her it was somehow embarrassing.

 _What is she thinking about me now?_

"I don't want to bother. I really don't have a problem with taking a taxi." He could detect no disapproval in her gaze, only understanding.

"Oh, nonsense! It's okay! Really!", he said with his McDreamy smile. He did not want to say goodbye to her. He didn't want to think about the reasons right know.

"Well. But you don't drive up to my house. I don't want my parents to know about us.", Meredith said.

Derek got dressed quickly and the two were on the way to his car.

 **Meredith Webber**

Slowly, Meredith made her way to the front door. Derek had dropped her off a few houses down the road after they had exchanged their phone numbers.

She was determined to tell her mother her opinion and that she is taking her life in her own hands now. She was sure that this was the right decision but nevertheless she was nervous. No one stood up to Ellis Grey without being nervous.

 _It's now or never, Meredith!_

She had just opened the door when she heard the voice of her mother. When she wasn't at the hospital and had been waiting for her she had to be _really_ angry.

"Meredith Elizabeth Webber! Can you explain to me why you weren't home all night and where you've been?"

Her mother stood in front of her in the hallway, hands on her hips and an angry glitter in the eyes.

"I was at a friend's house. But actually it's none of your business because I'm old enough and I don't have to justify any of my actions in front of you. ", Meredith replied cold.

 _If she knew with whom I spent the night..._

"Don't you dare to speak to me that way! You should treat me with respect. Without me, you'd never be where you are today!", shouted Ellis.

"Ellis, calm down, please! I'm sure Meredith didn't mean it like that!", said Richard now, as he came out of the kitchen.

"Oh yes, Dad! I mean it exactly like that! I love you both very much but I have my own life and do not need to tell you every little thing!"

Meredith looked him in the eye and could see that she is getting to him. Richard was just about to say something but her mother was faster.

"You're really ungrateful, Meredith! I always wanted you to be extraordinary and now look at you! You should try harder at your Job and not let Yang get everything and obviously you weren't even enough for your fiancé! Yes, your father told me everything! Your oh-so-great best friend has fun with him and now you have neither a friend nor a fiancé! You're a disappointment, Meredith!"

"Ellis, it's enough! Meredith had a bad day yesterday and is definitely not a disappointment! She is our wonderful daughter! Besides, she's right! We can't demand to know every detail of her life! She's a grown-up!"

Meredith looked at her father surprised. She had not really expected for him to stand up for her in front of her mother. The words her mother had said were very hurtful but Richard's support meant a lot to her and gave her the courage to say her next words.

"I'm going to start looking for apartments and as soon as I find something suitable I'm going to leave. I want to be independent and I can't be that if I live here."

You could see in Richard's eyes how proud he was of her that she finally wanted to go her own way. The facial expression of her mother seemed to be the exact opposite. She would not let her go. But Ellis's answer surprised her completely.

"Good! Then go! But right now! You want to be independent? Then you can start right at this moment! But don't come crawling back to me if things aren't going how you want them to go!", Ellis said to her daughter in a cold tone before she addressed her next words to her husband, "And we are not finished yet!"

While Ellis and Richard started a heated discussion Meredith quickly climbed up the stairs and went into her room. There she pulled out her big suitcase from under her bed and began to throw all important things inside. As she opened her closet she paused.

 _Too much pink! Why the hell did I start wearing it?_

Short-hand, she decided to let her pink stuff hanging in the closet and only packed the other clothes. She would need to go shopping.

After she removed everything from her bathroom and stuffed everything into the suitcase she settled on her bed. Her parents had moved their discussion from the hallway to the kitchen because the voices sounded more subdued than before.

Her anger at her mother had ceased a bit, and allowed her to think a little clearer. She wanted to move out but that was not the plan. She had a really huge problem now.

 _Where can I stay? I wanted to find an apartment first!_

One thing her mother said was right. She was alone now. Alex and April were dead in her eyes. Although Cristina and she got along better now, you can't describe them as friends. Meredith couldn't ask her if she could sleep there. Apart from that, the two had not exchanged numbers and she definitely wouldn't go and search for her at the hospital.

That left only one person who could help her.

 _Crap! Why? But I have no other choice._ , was the only thought in Meredith's head. He was the only one she could call. Right now, she had just him. She grabbed her phone and searched the contacts for his name. When she had found it she hesitated briefly before she called him.

Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is chapter number 3!**

 **Thanks again for your reviews and for following this story! :)**

 **I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

 **PS: This is not the most interesting chapter but in chapter 4 they have to go to work! ;)**

* * *

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek was on the ferry on the way back to his trailer when his mobile phone rang.

 _Please not Addison or Mark!_

A quick look at the display scattered his fears immediately. But now he was more than surprised.

'Meredith' was written there and immediately Derek accepted the phone call.

"Hey! Do you already miss me?", he greeted her with a grin and Meredith started to laugh. But she fell silent immediately after she stopped.

"Hey", she answered with a sigh. Derek immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Meredith?", he asked anxiously.

"Yes ….well no. My mother and I had an argument and I said to her that I want to live on my own and she didn't take it well. Then she threw me out and I don't want to have any contact with Alex and April. Cristina and I get along better now but were not really friends, so I can't ask her if I can live with her. I don't know what to do and I don't know why I called you but right now you are the only one I have left and I'm probably getting on your nerves-"

"Meredith, slow down! Did I get this right: Your mother threw you out and now you don't know where to go?"

"Yes.", Meredith answered.

Derek knew that he had to help her. In contrast to that what everybody thought he wasn't a monster and there was something about the pretty blonde. Without any doubt he made her an offer.

"You can stay at my place until you find an apartment."

"Seriously? I can't accept this! I will get on your nerves quickly and you have only one bed! Where am I going to sleep?", answered Meredith totally surprised.

"First: I do not know why you should be getting on my nerves. I like you! And second: You can sleep in my bed. It wouldn't be the first time! This would also come in handy because of our small arrangement….", said Derek mischievously.

"Derek!", Meredith shouted embarrassed but she couldn't stop laughing, „Is this really okay for you? I mean…"

"Sure! Otherwise I wouldn't have offered it! And stop searching for counter-arguments and come here! When I'm home I'm going to start cooking. I'm still on the ferry. Will you find the way to the trailer alone?"

"I'm going to find it. But you don't have to cook for me.", she told him.

"But I want to! Will you come now?", Derek said.

"Okay, okay! See ya!"

"See ya!"

Derek finished the conversation and looked to the water. He was really glad that Meredith was going to stay with him. Just yesterday he had hardly noticed her and today they were friends with benefits and he could not think at all that he had worked that long with her and had not seen what a wonderful person she was.

Maybe it was fate that they had met last night in the bar…

 **Meredith Webber**

After she had hung up Meredith took her suitcase and ran down the stairs.

Just as she wanted to open the front door her father came from the kitchen.

"Meredith, you don't have to go! I'm going to talk to your mother again."

"It's okay, Dad. I can stay with a friend until I find something.", answered Meredith.

"Oh? With whom?", Richard asked her doubtfully.

"You don't know him.", Meredith said, „I'll go now."

She was just out the door when it occurred to her that her car still stood at the hospital.

 _Damn! I totally forgot this!_

She turned around again and looked at Richard.

"Can you drive me to the hospital? My car still stands there. Last night I went to the bar with Cristina and I didn't want to drive anymore after the drinks."

"Of course. Wait. Cristina Yang? Since when do you spend time with Yang?"

"Yes, Dad. Cristina Yang. Yesterday, we saved a patient together and she asked me whether I want to go along. Actually, Cristina isn't that bad."

"If you say so. Come on. I'm going to drive you."

They made their way to the hospital. There Meredith climbed out of the car and said goodbye to her father.

"See ya tomorrow at work."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Meredith. You can call me any time if you have a problem."

"I know, Dad.", answered Meredith and rolled her eyes.

She closed the door and went to her own car. She packed away her things in the boot and sat down in the driver's seat. She left the parking lot and drove the way to the ferryboat.

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek stood in front of the barbecue and was roasting the steaks for Meredith and himself as he saw a car coming. The car parked and Meredith got out. Immediately, a smile appeared on Derek's face. Meredith got everything from the car and came up to him.

"Hi!", she called out.

"Hello!", answered Derek.

 _Should I kiss her or not?_

He decided to give her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"Hungry?", he asked her.

"Yes!"

"I hope steak is okay. I also have some bread and salad. And of course we need wine with a steak!"

"Steak is great! But you really didn't have to do all of this.", Meredith said.

"It's okay, Mer. Really!" He noted how her lips curved into a smile when he used the nickname. He thought that her smile was really beautiful. Derek saw that she still held her things in her hand.

"You can bring your things inside. There's a bit of space in the closet and in the bathroom."

"All right. And it is really okay that I stay here? ", she asked him once more.

"Yes! And now bring your things inside or I'll do it for you!", he answered and rolled his eyes.

Meredith went inside the trailer and Derek concentrated the steak again.

 **Meredith Webber**

She put her things in the closet and looked at her things hanging beside his. The sight was a little bit strange but was not necessarily bad.

 _Meredith, stop thinking things like that! It just was a long day and you are tired!_

Quickly she put the rest in the bathroom and went outside again.

Meanwhile, Derek had laid the steaks on the plates and then got the salad, the bread and the wine before they could start to eat.

It was a very funny evening. They found out something about each other and that led to an amusing discussion about which one is the better band and why strawberry ice-cream is better than coffee ice-cream. Derek found out that Meredith wasn't able to cook even if her life depended on it and said that she is lucky that she had him.

After they washed the dishes they both went to bed because they had to work tomorrow morning again. First it was a little bit strange but then Derek pulled her close to him and buried the nose in her hair.

"Your hair smells good.", he murmured.

"It's lavender. From my conditioner.", she answered and was almost sleeping.

„Lavender….I could get used to this whole thing. It's so nice to have someone here."

Meredith still heard his words and smiled but was too tired to answer.

 _Me too._ , she thought and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the fourth chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your nice reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

 **I'd love if you leave some reviews because I'm always interested in your opinion.**

 **But now...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Turn it off!", Meredith shouted as the alarm clock rang.

Derek turned around and hit it with his hand so that it fell silent. He turned to Meredith again.

"We have to get up and go to the hospital."

"I don't want to. I want to sleep. Too tired.", Meredith murmured still half asleep and she snuggled up even more in her blanket and moved the pillow over her head to shield from the sounds.

 _That's better!_

"Unfortunately we can't do this, Mer.", answered Derek and laughed.

"We can."

"No!", he said and pulled away to her pillow and blanket.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Derek threw both on the ground and started to tickle Meredith.

"Stop! No! Stop!", begged Meredith but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Will you get up then?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

Derek stopped immediately and looked her in the eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Meredith responded to the kiss instinctively.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning. ", she answered.

"You're not a morning person, right?", Derek asked her amused.

"Apparently, you are.", countered Meredith, "How can you be in such a good mood before the first coffee?"

"I slept really well and woke up with a beautiful women beside me. I think it's a good reason to be in a good mood."

After that, Meredith rolled her eyes, rose from the bed and disappeared into the shower. She still heard Derek telling that he was going to make breakfast before she turned up the water.

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek observed how Meredith reluctantly ate her muesli. After he had taken a shower, he found her sitting at the table and staring at the muesli bow. Obviously, she wasn't a fan of healthy food.

They finished their breakfast quickly because otherwise they would be late.

"Do you want to drive with me or do you want to drive by yourself?" he asked and hoped that she would drive with him.

"I'll drive by myself. We don't want to make them suspicious. We would be in big trouble if someone would find out."

"Of course.", he answered and tried to hide his disappointment. But he didn't manage that well because Meredith tried to cheer him up immediately.

"But we still have the whole ride on the ferry."

Derek gave her a smile and the both of them went to their cars.

The ride on the ferry passed way too fast for Derek. He could talk to her about everything. She was a very interesting and funny person and he felt really good when he is around her.

It almost frightened him how important she was already to him.

When the ferry stopped, Derek went to his car and drove to the hospital.

He hoped that he wouldn't meet Addison and Mark. That would only kill his good mood and he didn't want this. It was too long since he was really happy and he wouldn't let his ex-wife and his former best friend destroy this.

How much he wished that Meredith would be by his side right now….

 _Maybe she will be assigned to me today. But she's going into cardio but I can still hope._

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith stood in front of the entrance of the hospital and took a deep breath.

 _Go, Meredith. It won't be too bad._

She entered the foyer and her eyes immediately searched for Alex or April. She really didn't want to meet them.

 _So far everything looks good….._

She took the elevator and went in the direction of the locker room. She just stepped inside when she wanted to turn around again.

"Meredith!", Alex and April shouted.

"Just leave me alone.", Meredith answered cold and passed them both.

"But….", April wanted to say but Meredith interrupted her.

"No buts! I think I made clear that I don't want to talk to you!"

She turned away from her former best friend and opened her locker.

"Hey.", Cristina welcomed her then.

"Hi!", Meredith greeted and ignored the irritated looks of the others.

"How long did you stay at the bar the day before yesterday?", Cristina started a conversation.

"A while."

Meredith turned away and tried not to blush. Unsuccessfully.

"Oh! You got laid?"

"Cristina!"

"What? You are red like a tomato! Don't try to tell me that I'm wrong because I wouldn't believe you!"

Meredith ignored her and changed. However, she got approached gain straight away.

"You slept with a guy although we are engaged?", Alex snapped at her.

"First: We are not engaged! I thought this would have been clear to you. And here is your stupid ring. I don't want to have it any longer! And second: It's not your concern what I do and with whom I do it!"

Meredith, now dressed, gave him the ring and left the room, closely followed by Cristina.

"Did you hear about the Shepherds?", Cristina asked her on the way to the nurses' station.

"What do you mean?", Meredith asked and played dumb. Of course she knew what Cristina was talking about.

"Addison has cheated on her husband with his best friend and the child is from him and not her husband! The nurses tell that she quit and goes back to New York with Sloan."

"Alex and April can hang out with them. Then they are among other cheaters."

With that the subject was finished and they both waited at the nurses' station for Alex so that he could give them their assignments for today.

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek left his office after he had changed. He already heard what the nurses talked about behind his back. The only topics today seemed to be his failed marriage and Meredith and Karev's now non-existent engagement.

"Derek!", a familiar voice called behind him.

 _Oh no! Please not!_

"Derek, wait please!" Sighing, Derek stopped and turned round.

"What do you want, Addison?", he asked irritated."

"I just wanted to say that I talked to the chief and quit and I wanted to give you this." Addison gave him a pile of papers.

Derek took a look at them. 'DIVORCE PAPERS' was written there. He looked at the last side and saw that Addison had already signed.

"Your lawyer has already looked at them and said they're okay. You just have to sign. Both of us will get half of the money from our bank account and you said that you just wanted to have the land here in Seattle. I'm going to sell the house.", Addison said.

"I don't care about what you are going to do with the house. I just want my land and my trailer. I'll sign immediately."

He pulled out a pen, used the wall for support and put his signature in the space which was intended for it.

"Have a good life, Addison." With these words he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

He hadn't come very far when someone called out for him once more.

"Dr. Shepherd!"

This voice wasn't any more welcome than Addison's.

 _Can't they just leave me alone?_

Once more Derek stopped and turned to Ellis Grey.

"Dr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"Your wife has just quit. Now thanks to you I have lost my best neonatal surgeon! I had offered to her to fire you but she refused.", was the ice-cold answer of the chief.

"This should be my fault!? _She_ has cheated on me with my best friend and told me for months that it is my baby!", answered Derek her furiously.

"If you would have been there for her that wouldn't have happened. She hoped that the baby would save her marriage. That's the reason she didn't told you that the baby is Mark Sloan's."

Then Ellis' pager went off and after she checked it she looked at him again.

"I warn you, Shepherd! Do a better job or I will really regret that I haven't fired you! Then you can search somewhere else for a job!" With these words Ellis turned around and left him in the middle on the hallway where the others were already watching him with interest.

 _And I had such a good start to the day…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **I have the next chapter for you!**

 **It took me a bit longer because I had an idea for a MerDer AU fanfiction. I don't know if I'm going to write it because I'm going to start university in october and won't have that much time. But I think I want it to be finished before I'm going to post it because I don't want to leave it unfinished. I started the first chapter and I'll see where it goes. :D I just wanted to let you know that maybe there will be another story! :)**

 **Thank you for your reviews and for following this story!**

 **Oh and Patsy: Sometimes I think you can read my mind! :D You'll know what I mean after this chapter. :D**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith and Cristina still stood at the nurses' station when Alex, April, Jackson and Charles arrived.

"Yang, Dr. Torres. Percy, Dr. Hunt. Avery, you are still responsible for the junkie patient. April, Dr. Robbins. And Meredith, you are with Shepherd.", Alex gave them their duties for today.

"He or she?", Meredith simply asks.

"He. She quit this morning. Have fun! He probably will be in a really good mood today." His voice was full of sarcasm. He probably thought he could punish her.

 _He doesn't have a clue!_

"Everywhere is better than with you.", she said.

She could see in his eyes how furious he was. Nevertheless, she just turned around and started to search for Derek.

Meredith found out that he had surgery and hurried up so that maybe she could scrub in.

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek was scrubbing in when the door opened and Meredith entered the room.

"I'm assigned to you today, Dr. Shepherd.", she said to him. She behaved professionally because they weren't alone in the room.

"Then hurry, Dr. Webber. You can assist me.", he responded.

He turned around and entered the OR. Meredith quickly scrubbed in and then they could start.

"It's a beautiful day to say lives! Let's have some fun!"

It felt really good to say this again. He hadn't said them since he left New York and it was time to change this. He could see the surprised looks of the OR nurses but he ignored them. Solely Meredith's reaction meant something to him. Derek saw that she smiled behind her mask. You could see it in her eyes.

He started the surgery and he hadn't been that enthusiastic for a long time when he was in surgery. He explained every single step and answered Meredith's questions. He really started to like teaching again.

Derek even let Meredith do something and saw very soon that she had a great talent for neurosurgery.

 _What a shame that she will choose cardio. But maybe I can still change her mind…._

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith and Derek had finished the surgery successfully and were scrubbing out now. They were alone in the room when she spoke to him.

"That was a fantastic surgery!", Meredith said enthusiastically.

"Yes. You really have talent for neuro. It's a shame that you have decided on cardio.", Derek answered her and smiled.

"I haven't decided on cardio. It was my mother. I've never been really interested in cardio."

"Really? Why do you do it then? This decision is one of the most important ones for a surgeon. You shouldn't take that lightly."

"I do it because my mother wants it. But this is just idiotic…and you really believe that I have a talent for neuro? Neuro was always the most fascinating field for me.", she answered.

"I've rarely seen somebody who is as good as you. I would be really happy if you would decide on neuro. I am sure that one day you could be one of the best."

Meredith could see that he was honest. She smiled at him and bent forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! Your compliment means a lot to me. After all, you are one of the best."

"Your mother doesn't think so! But I'm just speaking the truth!" They both started to laugh and went to the door.

"I'll think about it.", Meredith said before they stepped into the hallway and behaved professional again.

At the nurses' station someone, who apparently waited for Derek, started talking to.

"Derek, can we talk?", the man asked.

"Mark, what do you want?", Derek said irritated.

 _So this is Mark…_ , Meredith thought and eyed him up curiously before Derek turned to her again.

"Dr. Webber, please monitor the patient for me and page me when he wakes up ."

"Of course, Dr. Shepherd."

She took a last look at Mark and Derek. Then she turned around and went to their patient.

 _I hope this will go over well….._

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek noted how Mark's eyes followed Meredith. He knew this look very well. Mark looked like that at every woman with whom he wanted to sleep. He couldn't stop the jealousy rising its ugly head inside of him.

"What do you think you're doing? Addison is pregnant with your child and you are staring after other women! Moreover, she is the daughter of the chief. So don't even think about it!"

"Okay, okay! I didn't know it's a crime to look at a beautiful women!"

Derek could just shake his head and went back to the reason why Mark was waiting for him.

"Now, why are you here?. I don't have the whole day and I have better things to do than talking to you.", he said in a cold voice and refused to look at his former best friend.

"I'm really sorry, Derek! I don't know how everything with Addison could happen but you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I've made a mistake and I want us to be okay before I fly back to New York."

"Are you serious? You slept with my wife and impregnated her! As if this wasn't bad enough, you have hid it from me for months! You really think that you just have to come here and apologize and everything is good again? Forget it! You cannot make up for this that easy! And you're _not_ my best friend anymore!"

With these words the conversation was finished for Derek and he left.

 _He has nerves! I need a coffee now…_

The rest of the day passed quietly. Well….as quietly as it can be in a hospital. His patient had woken up and everything was alright. He hadn't seen Mark or Addison anymore and Ellis didn't speak to him again.

He had already dismissed Meredith from his service one hour ago. If she wasn't needed somewhere else she would be gone by now.

He was on the way home and hoped that he would find Meredith there. He just wanted to eat something, maybe drink a beer have a nice evening in the bed with Meredith.

When he arrived at the trailer he saw it enlightened and Meredith's car stood in front of it. He got out and went inside.

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith sat on the bed and ate her lasagna which she got on the way here while she read an article about brain tumors.

When the door opened and Derek entered she smiled at him briefly and pointed at the other half of the lasagna.

"I've got lasagna. I hope this is okay."

"Lasagna is great!", Derek said with a smile on his face. He took the lasagna, a fork and a beer and sat down on the bed, too.

"What are you reading?", Derek asked her.

"An article about inoperable brain tumors. I saw the magazine lying on the bedside table."

"Oh. I've already read it. I had even considered doing a clinical trial about this."

"Really?", Meredith asked him surprised, "Are you going to do it? I think it's a really good idea!"

"Maybe. Your mother would be happy. She's always saying that I completely disappoint her and she expected more from me.", Derek said.

"Don't do it because of my mother. Do it because you want to do it. Because you think it could work and only if you are completely in it."

"Mhhmm.", Derek murmured, "I have a few ideas which could possibly work….I have to research a bit more but then I could start. With enthusiasm of course!"

Derek smiled at her and she could see the glitter in his eyes. He really had the necessary enthusiasm for the trial.

"Good!", Meredith answered, "And by the way, I have decided to go into neurosurgery."

"Yes?", Derek exclaimed happily, "This is fantastic, Mer!"

He bent down to her and gave her a long kiss. When he moved back again his smile was even brighter than before.

 _Just this smile would have been worth choosing neuro!_

"Actually, I always wanted to go into neuro. Cardio didn't make me happy. I'm just doing what makes me happy now and not what makes my mother happy.", Meredith said.

They both finished eating and put their plates on the bedside table. Derek came closer to her and laid her softly on the bed before he whispered something into her ear.

"And do you know what would make me happy?", he asked her seductively.

"Hmmm ….", Meredith sighed, "I can imagine it…."

She pulled him down to her and started to kiss him, at first slowly and then more passionately. It wasn't long until all her of their clothes lay on the ground and they forgot everything except for their passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! :)**

 **I've got the next chapter for you!**

 **Thank you so, so much for your reviews! I always love reading them and it makes me so happy that you like my story.**

 **I hope you leave me some reviews!**

 **Just a small warning: The story won't be that long. I have four more chapter and the epilogue planned. But I'm working on another story as I already mentioned before ;)**

 **But now have fun!**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

One week later Meredith sat at the table in the trailer and searched the internet and the newspaper for an apartment. Sighing she put the newspaper aside and got up.

"Still nothing?", Derek asked her from the bed.

"No. They are all too big and too expensive. I didn't know that it is so hard to find an apartment in Seattle."

"That's the reason I live in a trailer!" They started laughing but then Derek became serious again.

"Don't get stressed over this, Mer! You can stay here as long as you want. I'm not going to throw you out."

"Thanks.", Meredith answered him smiling, "I really appreciate it."

She went to him and climbed onto the bed to kiss him. After some minutes they stopped and Meredith looked at the clock.

"Damn! I have to go!" Quickly she jumped off the bed and took her bag.

"See you later!", she heard Derek shouting.

 _What a lucky devil! He has to be the hospital in two hours!_

* * *

"Meredith! Come along! I have to talk to you!", she heard the voice of her mother say.

In silence, Meredith followed her into her office where they sat down.

"The whole week you had only two cardio cases. Can you explain to me how you want to become a good cardiosurgeon if you waste your time in other fields?"

"Actually, ….", Meredith wanted to say but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!", Ellis shouted. The door was opened and Richard entered the office.

"Oh, am I disturbing? I can come back later.", he said and wanted to go away again.

"No stay, Richard. This doesn't take long.", his wife answered him, "Meredith? I'm waiting for an explanation!" She turned to her daughter again.

Meredith took a deep breath before she answered her mother.

"I won't go into cardio."

"Of course you'll go into cardio! This was decided a long time ago, although the official choice for a field didn't take place yet. Stop to tell such a nonsense!"

"No I won't. I never wanted to go into cardiology! You wanted this! But this is a decision I have to make.", Meredith said.

"Uh hu…. and in which field do you want then?", the chief asked her mockingly.

"Neuro."

"Neuro? Are you crazy? You don't really want ro spend the rest of your life cutting into brains! Cardio is much more interesting and more respectable! You definitely won't go into neurosurgery!"

"Ellis ….", Richard said but Ellis didn't stop talking.

"Moreover,….who would teach you? Shepherd? He's just a huge disappointment! How do you call him? McDreary? This shows everything!"

"Mom, it's enough! Your arguments won't make a difference! I'll go into neurosurgery and that's my last word! You cannot make me decide on the cardio."

With these words Meredith turned around and left the office.

 _This could have really gone better….But I could have been prepared for this reaction._

 **Derek Shepherd**

One hour later Derek entered the hospital, too. But now he didn't have to be afraid to run into Addison or Mark. They both flew back to New York yesterday.

He wasn't even near his office when the chief trapped him.

"Shepherd!"

 _What does she want_ now _?_

"Yes, Dr. Grey?"

"Do you have anything to do with the fact that my daughter suddenly has got the stupid idea to go into neurosurgery?", she asked him angrily.

"She scrubbed in with me a week ago and I just said to her that she has a rare talent for neuro. After that she mentioned that she is very interested in neuro and now she decided to change her field. I'm really glad about this because I haven't seem someone with this talent for my field very often.", Derek answered her calm.

"Ah, yes! I knew that Meredith would've never thought about this silly idea herself!"

"'Silly idea'?", Derek asked now furiously and drew some looks at himself, "Since when is it so terrible to become a neurosurgeon? You have much more respect for cardiology and general surgery. I learned that a long time ago. But this is not fair! Neurosurgery is as important as the other fields and I will not allow that you to downgrade my field!"

"How dare you to talk to me like that!", Ellis shouted at him now.

"I've just told the truth. And if you excuse me now please, I have patients."

With these last words Derek passed the chief and continued his way to his office. He ignored the whispering of the others and tried to control his anger.

 _The woman is Satan! It's hard to think that she is Meredith's a mother!_

* * *

Derek had just changed into his scrubs when there was a knock at the door to his office.

"Come in.", he said and hoped that it wasn't Ellis again.

The door opened and Meredith entered the room before she closed the door again. She approached him and only stopped when they were just a few centimeters apart.

"You gave my mother a piece of your mind in the middle of the hallway.", she just said.

"Yes."

"This was really great! And I find it incredibly great that you defended neurosurgery and my decision to change! Thanks!", she said with a beaming smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You don't need to thank me. It was a pleasure. I am completely sure that you'll become a fantastic neurosurgeon.", he answered her with a dazzling smile.

Then he bent down to her again and kissed her once more. The kiss started soft but very fast it became more demanding. Derek just wanted to lay her on his sofa when his pager went off. With a sigh he let go of her and looked at his pager.

"It's the ER. Unfortunately, I have to go."

"It's okay. I think I have to go back to work, too.", Meredith said.

"I see you later?", Derek asked as his pager went off once more.

"Of course. But now you really have to go." Meredith stood on her toes and kissed him briefly before she left the office.

Derek watched her for her a few seconds and smiled before he hurried in the direction of the ER.

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith and Cristina sat in the basement on unused gurneys and ate their lunch.

"You really change to neurosurgery?", Cristina asked her suddenly.

"Yes. And I won't ask how you know this. I can imagine."

"Good. Then you won't steal my surgeries anymore."

The both started laughing but stopped again after a few seconds.

"What's going on with Shepherd? He defended neuro and even you in front of your mother. This isn't like him at all.", Cristina said.

"Hmmhmmm….", was Meredith's only reaction.

She didn't look at Cristina anymore and tried not to blush.

"Meredith? What is it?"

Before Meredith could stop herself, the next words already slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm sleeping with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story! You guys are just wonderful! I always love hearing from you. :)**

 **To my guets reviewers:**

 **Patsy: I wanted to make this story longer but I know that when I start university I won't be able to write. I just don't want to leave it unfinished. But I think you will be happy to hear that I think about Derek and Meredith winning an Harper Avery award. :)**

 **Gina: I loved your comment about Ellis! That's exactly what I was thinking while writing it. :D**

 **Now, have fun!**

* * *

 **Meredith Webber**

"With whom?", Cristina asked her and did not seem to have understood it completely.

"Oh nothing. Just forget what I've said.", Meredith answered her quickly.

However, then Cristina seemed to understand.

"You're sleeping with Shepherd!? McDreary?"

"Shut up, Cristina!"

"You and Shepherd? And I thought Alex was low."

"Now, it's enough! Actually, I didn't want to say anything at all.", Meredith said a bit hurt by Cristina's to words.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop.", Cristina answered, „But….Is he good? I mean….if you're sleeping with him….more than once…"

"Cristina!"

"What? It's just a question!"

Meredith sighed. She cursed her mouth inwardly. Sometimes, she just didn't think before talking.

"Can you at least tell me how it happened?", Meredith's thoughts were interrupted.

"When we were at the bar a week ago he was there, too. Then you left and we started talking and then we ended up drunk and in bed.", explained the blonde, "I'm not going to tell you more. But because you asked me, I can ask you something, too."

You could clearly see the skeptical expression on Cristina's face.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you and Owen Hunt?", Meredith asked her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", answered Cristina and played dumb.

"Oh, come on! I noticed how you look at him. And I also saw his fit of rage. You helped him with his hand, right?"

The black-haired remained silent at first and Meredith waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm a doctor. Of course I helped him.", Cristina said.

"But there's more. You like him, right? More than only as a colleague or a friend.", Meredith established.

"That's nonsense.", the other resident defended herself, "I'm not you. I don't fall in love. I'm dark and twisty."

"Even dark and twistly people fall in love. You were in love with Burke. I mean, you wanted to marry him."

"I don't want to talk about Burke."

"Okay. Then at least admit that you like Hunt."

"Maybe I like him.", Cristina finally gave in.

Meredith knew that she wouldn't get out more of her and tried to change the subject.

"You know … I'm not the perfect daughter anymore. Alex and April are dead to me. Actually, they were always too happy and in a good mood for me. I've never really noticed it before."

"You're getting dark and twisty, too. But I have to say that I like you much more like this. To be honest, I never really believed that this whole acting like a princess with prince charming by your side and with your mother as the queen of the hospital is you."

"It's not. I was turned into a whole other person…Now we can be dark and twisty together."

Both women started laughing. Maybe they would become really good friends.

 **Derek Shepherd**

Derek had just finished a surgery and went in the direction of the cafeteria when he saw Dr. Bailey.

"Bailey!", he said to her, "You're back!"

"Yes I am, Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Webber brought me back."

"I'm glad. You're a really good surgeon and it would be shame if we had lost you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Derek Shepherd?", Bailey asked, "I was only away for one week and everything is turned upside down here already."

Derek only looked at her confused.

"You are divorced. Your ex-wife resigned. You're in a good mood. Meredith and Alex aren't engaged anymore and suddenly she's getting along with Yang.", the general surgeon explained.

"Oh. That's what you mean.", he answered.

"Yes. That's what I mean. If you excuse me now, Dr. Grey is already waiting for me."

Bailey passed the neurosurgeon and disappeared around the corner.

 _Seems like someone found her self-confidence again._

Now Derek also went on and proceeded to his office. When he arrived there he paged Meredith. He had to ask her something.

 **Meredith Webber**

Meredith looked at her pager and smiled before she started moving. A few minutes later, she stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in!", she heard from the other side.

She opened the door and entered the room. Derek sat at his desk and had a pile of papers laying in front of him.

"Hey.", she greeted him.

"Hey.", he greeted back.

"So…..why did you page me?"

"Finally, I have a plan for the clinical trial. I wanted to present it to your mother immediately, but I need an assistant. So, are you interested?"

"Really? You want me to help you?", Meredith asked him excitedly.

"Yes. You are the best resident we have. Particularly in neuro. Well what do you say?" He gave her a beaming smile which she mirrored straight away.

"Of course I am! This will be great!"

"Great! Then we should go to your mother immediately, so that we can start as soon as possible.", Derek said.

He got up, grabbed the papers and went in the direction of door like Meredith. Before he opened it he turned to Meredith and kissed her. She reciprocated the kiss eagerly but they let go of each other soon.

"We should really go.", Meredith said.

Derek nodded and they both left the office.

 **Derek Shepherd**

"Come in!", Ellis Grey's voice sounded, after he had knocked at her office door.

Meredith and he entered the office as the chief looked up from her papers.

"What do you want here?", she asked gruffly.

"I'd like to start a clinical trial. Dr. Webber has agreed to assist me with it.", explained Derek.

"What clinical trial?"

"A trial to treat inoperable tumors with the help of a virus which is injected into the tumor and should reduce its size."

Derek handed over his notes to Dr. Grey and waited together with Meredith for an answer, while Ellis studied everything.

"Well….It sounds promising. I am surprised, Shepherd. I didn't think that you'd really do more than simple surgeries. You have my approval. But don't mess it up! Then it will be the last thing you will do in this hospital!", the chief said.

" I understand. Thank you, Dr. Grey."

Derek said goodbye and left together with Meredith the office. They both went in the direction of the elevator and then entered it. They were alone.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.", he said.

"Hmhmm. Except for the fact that she completely ignored me. She doesn't like the fact that I've decided on neurosurgery. And it doesn't help that I left her office without her permission earlier.", answered Meredith him.

"It will get better, Mer.", Derek comforted her, „Now we're going to concentrate on the trial. Everything will resolve itself soon."

"Yes, you're right.", she sighed.

Derek rubbed her back soothingly before the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway.


End file.
